I'll Give Anything for You
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Naruto is Hokage now and is married to Kiba. They have kids together and Naruto sends Kiba out on a mission. Kiba dies on the mission killed by a missing nin. What will Naruto do to get Kiba back especially when Kurama offers him a chance to change everything for the better Read and find out. Warning: Yaoi boyxboy Kibanaru. Rated T for now but may go up if i have to or want to.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N: Hey guys flyin9dra9on99 here with a new story for you guys. So I know some of you might be thinking hey chill it with the new stories but I can't help it. If I get an idea for a story it won't leave me alone until I do something with it. Case in point my other two stories Anbu and Inuzukas. Also neither has suffered so far from being both going at the same time so they won't know. This is the same deal like it was with Anbu if you like it let me know and I'll do chapter 2 if not then it'll probably rot there on my page until I decide to say screw it and do chapter 2. This might be a little rough because this isn't hand written first because I don't have my notebooks with me but any way please enjoy the first chapter of I'll Give Anything For You. P.S this is Kibanaru so that should be enough.**

Today is the most special day in the Leaf village. Today is the day that Konoha get's a new Hokage. The Nanadaime Hokage is being named today and his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Inuzuka. Everyone's favorite blonde, the hero of the leaf, is standing on top of the Hokage building next to Kakashi, the Rikudaime Hokage, and has been given the Hokage hat and Kakashi has stepped down.

Naruto quieted the applause with his hands and everyone immediately fell silent. "Thank you Kakashi for the lovely speech you gave about me. Now I would like to thank one very special person for the love they have given me and the support. My husband Kiba Inuzuka. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here right now. He saved me from Pain and without him I wouldn't have beaten him and I'd surely be dead. So thank you for the love you have shown me. Now I would also like to announce something that I learned during the fight that was previously unknown to me. I met my father when I almost died and he fixed the seal so that I would live. He was the one who created the seal. His name was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage," Naruto announced.

The whole village went silent. Thoughts of their resemblance was racing through the crowd. All of the sudden applause and cheers were heard throughout the village. _They finally accept and adore me. I never thought this day would actually come. So different from the hateful glares and beatings I received growing up,_ Naruto thought with a tear sliding down his face. "That is all I have to say for now. If you need me you know where to find me," Naruto said then disappeared into his office.

Kiba followed him in and found him at his desk crying. "Hey what's wrong," Kiba asked shushing him while pulling him into an embrace. "Nothing I'm just so happy right now," Naruto sobbed in happiness. "Well I'm glad that you're happy. Though this news will make you even happier," Kiba said with a smile. "What is it," Naruto asked. "The hospital called. One of the embryos took so we will be parents. One from both of us," Kiba exclaimed. "Oh My God! That's amazing were gonna have kids!" Naruto jumped in excitement. "Kiba I love you so much," Naruto yelled tackling him. "I love you too Naru," Kiba said.

 **Timeskip 6 years**

Kiba was at Naruto's door with their son and daughter trailing behind. He walked in, not even bothering to knock, and the kids immediately tackled Naruto with screams of "Daddy!" "Hey Jiraiya! Hey Guren! How are the two best kids in the world doing today," Naruto asked with a laugh. "We're good daddy. Dad said that we are gonna stay with you for awhile. Is that true," Jiraiya asked. "Yep you're dad has a mission to go on so you get to pretend to be Hokage with me," Naruto said. "Yea!" Guren giggled.

"So what mission do you have for me Naru," Kiba asked. "It's a B-rank camp of bandits that need exterminated. Nothing you can't handle right," Naruto asked. "Yea should be a breeze with me and Akamaru," Kiba said. "Oh did Akamaru finally get out of the vet? What was wrong with him," Naruto asked. "Well apparently he got into someone's secret supply of chocolate," Kiba said. "Oh," Naruto said knowing full well that Jiraiya liked to hide chocolate.

"Yea so he's fine now and we'll get right on that bandit camp for you," Kiba said. "Thanks Kiba be safe. I love you," Naruto said giving him a peck on the cheek. "I will. I love you too Naru," Kiba said then body flickered away. "So kids what do you wanna do first. I can leave a shadow clone to the paperwork," Naruto said. "Ramen," they both yelled. "Alright we can head over to Ichiraku's for lunch," Naruto chuckled. Even though genetically Guren wasn't related to him she still picked up his love of Ramen. He summoned a shadow clone and left it to do the paperwork.

They left to Ichiraku's and arrived five minutes later. One other thing they both somehow got was Naruto's eating habits. They both ate like there was no tomorrow. Jiraiya looked a lot like Naruto though he only had 2 whisker marks instead of three on each cheek. Guren was a mini clone of Kiba's mom Tsume. Between the three there was now thirty empty bowls on the counter ten for each. Naruto was laughing at a joke he told when something went wrong. The seal that he put on all of his precious people to alert if a heart stops just activated. What's worse is that it was Kiba's seal that activated.

"Teuchi will you watch the kids for a minute. There's something I gotta do," Naruto asked politely so as not to scare them. "Sure Naruto," Teuchi said. "Thanks," Naruto said then activated the Hiraishin seal on Kiba. He disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in a bandit camp that was decimated. The most horrifying thing though was Kiba's mangled body in the middle.

"Wow the Hokage himself came. I'm honored," a voice that Naruto recognized said sarcastically. He turned to find the only missing nin left from the Akatsuki. Kisame Hoshigake. "Did you do this," Naruto growled his anger reaching an all new height. "Yea so what. Was he you're friend or something," Kisame mocked. "He was my husband," Naruto whispered in a deathly quiet voice. True terror crossed Kisame's face having heard what happened to the last person that tried to mess with the Hokage's husband. That guy had found himself at the mouth of a volcano. "You'll pay for this," Naruto said.

Naruto acivated his sage mode and was now glowing golden. It looked like his body was literally made of flames and there were black markings all over his body. _You ready for this Kurama,_ Naruto thought. _**He will pay for touching your mate,**_ Kurama thought back. Naruto sprang into action with the fastest kick he's ever delivered. It connected with Kisame's head and sent him flying towards a building. Naruto didn't give him time to recover and sped behind him then threw him as high as he could. He appeared again directly above him then slammed him into the ground with a Rasengan.

Naruto plummeted back down on top of him with a kick to the gut. Then finally took out a kunai and pierced his heart killing him. The fight lasted 30 seconds total. Naruto stumbled over to Kiba and embraced his body and cried. He Hiraishined back to the leaf right in the center and cried some more. Sakura came up to see what was wrong when she saw Kiba. "Naruto what happened," she gasped. "Please heal him," Naruto begged not wanting to believe that he was gone. She checked him out but there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry Naruto but he's gone," she said.

Naruto cried even harder at that. **"Kit I know of a way to get your mate back but you might not like it,"** Kurama said. "What is it!? I'll do anything. I'll give anything for him," Naruto shouted. **"Would you even relive the academy to get him back. All the hateful glares and the even worst things,"** Kurama asked. "Yes! I would do anything if it meant I could have him back. " **Ok Kit I will make it so,"** Kurama said. The fox ran through hand seals and called out, **"Time portal jutsu!"** A portal opened in front of Naruto and Kurama told him to walk in. Naruto did as told and instantly his body felt as if it was being compressed and shrunken.

Naruto woke up in his bed but not the one in his new place. He was in his old place. He stood up and looked around. "Why am I here," Naruto asked Kurama. **"The jutsu I did sent you back in time to just before you started the academy. You are now seven but you have all of your abilities and memory still. You have the chance to change things and make them better," Kurama explained. "Thank you Kurama. For everything you have done for me," Naruto said. "No problem. Now you might wanna get dressed today is the first day of the academy,"** Kurama said. "Ok. It's time to get my husband back and who knows maybe a few others can be saved too like Neji or Jiraiya," Naruto said as he walked out of his door. _Time to change the world,_ Naruto thought on his way to the academy and the one he loved.

 **A/N: Well there you go guys that's it for chapter 1 of I'll Give Anything For You. So I have two weeks off from Marching band so I should be able to get a few more updates out then have been. Btw chapter three of Anbu is almost done just like five more pages to write and then I'll get it typed out for you guys. For the lovely readers that read all three I'll be nice and give you a hint the chapter title for chapter three is The Power of the Fox. So until the next time I have a chapter for ya on any of my stories cya my awesome readers!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School Again

Chapter 2: First Day of School... Again

 **A/N: Hey ya'll it's me again. I'm here to bring you the latest update for this story. Now I know that I promised that I would update my original story next but I'm having trouble finding the motivation to write it though it will get done don't worry it'll just take time. In the mean time I can at least give you something to hold you guys over I.e. this. So without further adieu I give you the first day of school, and more, again.**

Naruto was walking down the street on his way to the academy when something terrible happened. An old bully by the name of Rex decided to stop him and try to pick on him. "Hey monster what are you doing here," Rex teased. "Get out of my way now," Naruto said threateningly. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it," Rex asked. "You are a newly promoted genin trying to pick on a technical civilian so unless you want to be reported, and trust me I've got pull with the Hokage, I suggest you get out of my way," Naruto said."

"Teach him a lesson boss," Lance, Rex's right hand goon, said. "I was getting to that Lance so shut up," Rex snapped back. Rex turned back to Naruto and glared at him. "You ain't gonna be talking too much after I'm done with you," Rex said menacingly. Naruto sped behind him and swiped his legs out from under him. "You honestly don't want to mess with me. I could kill you pretty easily right now and I don't have any weapons except for a few kunai," Naruto said in a bored tone.

Rex got back up and threw a punch at Naruto who dodged it and sent his own counter attack at him. Naruto's hit connected with Rex's jaw and sent him to the ground. Naruto stepped over the dazed bully and went on his way to the academy.

When he arrived at the academy the first thing he did was make sure that his seat was right next to Kiba's. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage one day," Naruto said. "Hi my name is Kiba Inuzuka. That's a pretty big dream you got there you know. Not everyone can be Hokage," Kiba said. "Just wait and see I'll be the top of the class and I will be the Godaime Hokage," Naruto said. _I remember Kiba telling me in the future that he thought I was cute the first time I walked into the class so I hope this is going in the right direction. I really miss being able to be with him and I_ will _save him this time. Kisame better watch out because if I see him he is going down,_ Naruto thought.

Iruka walked into the class and smiled at everyone. "Hello kids my name is Iruka and I will be your sensei throughout the academy. Now today we are gonna learn about chakra theory," Iruka said and started the lecture. Naruto immediately zoned out while he was talking and pretended to listen.

After 8 hours of sitting bored in the classroom school was finally over and Naruto could leave though he stayed to talk to Kiba. "Hey Kiba that was some boring stuff today huh," Naruto said. "Yeah I wish it wasn't so important though otherwise I wouldn't listen," Kiba said. "Yeah I know it just went on and on and on. It seemed like it would never stop," Naruto said. "Yeah. Well it was nice meeting you Naruto-kun but I have to go my mom is waiting for me," Kiba said pointing to who Naruto knew as Tsume Inuzuka. "Ok Kiba-kun I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said waving goodbye and running off.

KIba walked over to his mom and stood next to her. "So Kiba who was your friend there," Tsume asked. "Oh that was Naruto he's in my class and he's super cool and kinda cute," Kiba said. "Oh getting a little crush are we," Tsume teased. "S-shut up! Am not," Kiba said blushing furiously. "Uh huh sure you aren't. Well come on your sister is waiting at home for us," Tsume said dragging Kiba off.

Naruto ran all the way to his house to have lunch before going to talk to Sarutobi. When he finished his ramen he ran to the Hokage tower and into Sarutobi's office. "Hey jiji what ya doing," Naruto asked. "Oh hey Naruto I'm doing some paperwork," Sarutobi said barely looking up. Naruto closed the door and locked it then set up a sealing barrier around the room. "Hokage-sama I need you to do something for me," Naruto said in the most formal voice he could muster being only seven right now. "Naruto?," Sarutobi asked.

"I need you to summon Jiraiya of the Sannin here at once. I know he was in town to see my first day at the academy. I'll explain once he gets here," Naruto requested. "Ok I'll summon," Sarutobi said. A few minutes later Jiraiya arrived and Naruto replaced the silencing seal on the room. "Thank you for coming Jiraiya," Naruto said. "Sensei what's going on? How does he know about me," Jiraiya asked. "I don't know Jiraiya he said he would explain once you got here," Sarutobi said. "Alright kid I'm here now start talking," Jiraiya said.

"Ok what I am about to tell you can't leave this room under any circumstances unless I say so. If you don't listen I will find your pervy books and burn them," Naruto threatened. "Fine," they both said quickly. "I am not the Naruto you know. I am Naruto from 27 years in the future. I am actually 34 years old and I am married with two kids. I am also the seventh Hokage of Konoha. I time traveled here with the assistance of Kurama, the Kyuubi, when my husband was killed. I came here to make things right and hopefully save some people that shouldn't have died in the Fourth Great Shinobi War," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi sat there staring at Naruto for a few minutes. "How do we know you are telling the truth," Jiraiya asked suspiciously. "How else would I know that the Yondaime Hokage was my father and my mother was the last royal member of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto asked. "Well you could be a spy that ran DNA on Naruto," Sarutobi suggested. "If I was a spy would I be able to do this," Naruto said then charged a rasengan. "Or this," he added and hiraishined to the seal Minato had placed on Jiraiya.

"You must be telling the truth because only a descendant could pull those off," Jiraiya said. "Exactly Pervy Sage," Naruto said. "Hey what did you call me," Jiraiya asked. "Pervy Sage like I always do when we were training," Naruto said. "So I trained you huh that explains a lot," Jiraiya said. "Yeah you pushed me off a cliff and I summoned Gamabunta then you showed me one or two things about the rasengan and I was able to master it after three weeks of trying," Naruto said. "Three weeks really!?," Jiraiya yelled. "Yep," Naruto said.

"Naruto is there anything else that you can tell us about the war that you mentioned," Sarutobi asked interrupting their conversation. "Yea it was between the five great nations that we called ourselves the Allied Shinobi Forces and this group known as the Akatsuki. The leader of the Akatsuki is called Pein though really it is your old student named Nagato and Konan that is behind it. They answer to a masked man that calls himself Madara but actually it is Obito Uchiha. Also now that I'm thinking about it there is a really important event coming up that needs to be stopped. In a month the entire Uchiha clan save Itachi and Sasuke will be killed. If you step in you can stop Danzo from ordering the attack and I will help as well. I may look like an academy student but I am still a Kage level ninja," Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto thank you for alerting us to the situation we will get you when we move on it," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and left to go back home. He had to go to school tomorrow after all.

The next day Naruto got up just as fast and got ready then ran to the academy to see Kiba again. He got there in record time and sat next to Kiba again. "Hey Kiba how are you today," Naruto said smiling. "I'm good though it's a little early right now," Kiba said. "Ready for another boring day of school," Naruto droned out. "Actually we are supposed to do some weapons training today so it should be fun," Kiba said.

The weapon testing was fun for Naruto. They had to practice throwing kunai and shuriken and Naruto hit the bullseye every time. The first time he had done this in the old timeline he had missed every single time. It was fun to watch everyone's faces and see that they were looking at him in awe. _Just like after I became Hokage,_ Naruto thought. "Wow that was amazing! Where did you learn to throw like that," Kiba asked. "I was taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin," Naruto said. "That is so cool!," Kiba exclaimed.

"So you wanna hang out after school today," Kiba asked sheepishly. "Sure I would love to. Not many people want to hang out with me normally," Naruto said sadly. "Well those people are idiots," Kiba said. "Thanks Kiba I really appreciate that," Naruto said. "Don't mention it I mean what are friends for," Kiba smiled at him. Internally Naruto was thinking that he wanted to be more than friends. "Do you know why they don't want to hang out with you," Kiba asked curiously. "Yeah I do. It is because they caught me looking at guys like you should look at girls," Naruto said trying to sound like a true seven year old. "Oh well that is stupid I do that to," Kiba said.

"Can we be best friends then," Naruto asked. "We already are," Kiba responded. "You know you're really cute Kiba," Naruto said. "You're cute too Naru," Kiba said. They ran off to the park nearby to play for awhile. They were having fun until Rex showed up with Lance behind him. "Hey look the little monster actually found a friend. You should run kid the monster might eat you," Rex taunted. "Rex shut up before I rearrange your face again," Naruto glared at him. "Yeah that little punch you gave me was a pretty nasty hit. But it will cost you," Rex said.

Naruto charged a rasengan to half power. "Leave unless you wanna feel what one of the Yondaime's original justus feel like," Naruto said. "How the hell are you doing that," Rex shouted. "That is classified now leave," Naruto said. Rex and Lance ran for their lives. "Wow how did you do that," Kiba asked. "I told you I had a great teacher," Naruto said. "Oh hang on let me draw something on your skin," Naruto said. He took out his equipment that he uses to put seals on people and drew a Hiraishin seal and the heart monitor seal on Kiba. "There I can always get to you no matter what. If you're in trouble just tap the back of your neck and I'll be there," Naruto said.

"Cool," Kiba said. They went back to playing and hung out for about an hour before Kiba had to go home. "I had fun today Naru and we'll definitely have to hang out again. We should do a sleep over some time," Kiba said. "Yea we do. I'll see you tomorrow Kiba-kun," Naruto said then walked off to his apartment. The whole way home he received the hated stares as always and kept walking until he got home. He walked into his bedroom and got ready for bed. He fell asleep to thoughts of saving everyone.

 **A/N: Well there you guys go that is all I got for this chapter. I can't believe how well this came out. Just like the first chapter this was straight typing no writing it in my notebook first and you can see how it turned out. I am working on chapter 14 of my original story and I'm pretty happy with what I've got so far but I will let you guys judge it once it is done and up. So until next time I see you and have an update for my amazingly wonderful readers, cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stopping a Massacre

Chapter 3: Stopping a Massacre 

**A/N: Hey guys guess who. Yep it's me the amazing author here again with another update for you guys. Now school just started up for me and this is my junior year of high school (wish me luck guys. Stupid school). So with that going on I don't know how it will affect my writing so bear with me guys. So I'm really happy with this chapter because it was super fun to write and I got to save one of my top favorite characters (cookie to those who can probably guess already) and I got to do a lot with them this time and I got to create a dojutsu which is kinda cool. So enough of me rambling enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto laid awake in his bed. It has been two weeks since he alerted the Hokage to what is about to happen and still nothing. He's still been going to the academy and it has been going well for him this time around.

So far he is the top of the class acing everything Iruka throws at him. It's a nice change of pace from what his old life was like. In the old timeline he was the dead last of the academy and failed the exam so many times **.**

This year he feels that maybe he will pass, he was Hokage after all. **"Kit, since you're so bored waiting for them to do something, how about talking to Itachi yourself,"** Kurama suggested. "You know Kurama that sounds like a good idea," Naruto said.

Naruto got up and got dressed. He walked out of his house and set off in the direction of the Uchiha compound. When he got there he did a quick henge to look like one of them. He wondered through the compound for a while looking for Itachi. He found him talking to another Uchiha in an alley who was bleeding from his right eye and a little from his left.

Naruto stopped and decided to hide in the shadows. "Take it Itachi. I want you to protect the village and our family name," the unknown Uchiha said. "What are you talking about Shisui," Itachi asked concernedly.

"I can answer that," Naruto said stepping out of the shadows. "Who are you and what are you doing here," Shisui growled getting defensive. "Calm down Shisui. Don't you recognize who that is," Itachi said. Shisui looked closer and his one eye widened.

"Naruto," Shisui questioned confused. "Yeah how do you know me? I don't remember you from the old timeline," Naruto said. "I was your body guard for a while but then I was assigned to watch over my clan," Shisui said. "Oh. Well I can repair your eye. Kurama's chakra can do wonders for stuff like that," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about," Shisui questioned. "This is what I mean," Naruto said. He channeled Kurama's chakra into the fox cloak and grabbed Shisui's arm. He focused the chakra on his eyes and willed it to regrow his eye and fix any damage to his other eye.

After working for what felt like twenty minutes, but in reality was only five, Kurama's chakra receeded and Shisui opened his eyes. There where his right eye was missing is a brand new silver eye and his left eye was now a brilliant gold.

"What did you do Kurama," Naruto asked. **"I gave him a new dojutsu because I felt that he will play a great importance in the events to come,"** Kurama explained mysteriously. "Well what does it do," Naruto asked. **"His right eye has the ability to see anyone's chakra capacity and boost it to unknown heights. His left eye can tell a person's life span and chakra affinity. It can also disable anyone's chakra instantly,"** Kurama explained.

Naruto relayed all of what Kurama said to Shisui. "So now you will live and I'll protect you if I have to," Naruto said. "Wait but you're only 7. How could you possibly know all of this," Shisui asked skeptically. "Actually I'm really 34 years old. I traveled back in time after my husband was killed by your future partner Itachi. Also I was the seventh Hokage so you can stay with me and I'll look after you until we stop the coup," Naruto said.

"Seriously?!" Shisui said. "What part of that was shocking to you," Naruto asked. "You were married," Shisui said. "Yes with two kids and I miss them dearly but I can get them back with time," Naruto said.

"Wait you said my future partner killed your husband. Don't you mean wife," Itachi said. "No I mean husband because I'm gay," Naruto said. "Oh okay. Who was my partner," Itachi asked. "Kisame Hoshigake. S-ranked missing nin that was part of the criminal organization called the Akatsuki. You were undercover there for the village and he was your partner. After the whole clan was massacred by Obito Uchiha and you," Naruto said.

"I would never do that," Itachi said. "But you did because it was the only way to save your little brother Sasuke. This time though I'll be there to help and I'll have plenty of back up," Naruto said. "How will you know to be there," Itachi asked. "I'm going to put a seal on your neck. When the masked Obito shows up just channel chakra into it and I'll be there," Naruto said.

He took out his seal supplies and drew a hiraishin seal on him. "There now Shisui, you will have to leave the suicide note that you planned to with Itachi and come with me. You'll be safe at my house. There's only one person alive that can break my seals and I know he won't," Naruto said. "How do you know that," Shisui asked. "Because he's my godfather and he has no reason to," Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his arm again and activated the hiraishin seal in his living room. "Here we are. Home sweet home," Naruto said. "That was the hiraishin seal right,' Shisui asked shocked. "Yep that was my dad's signature jutsu along with the rasengan," Naruto said. "So you know about Minato," Shisui said. "He sealed some of his soul and chakra in me with Kurama as a security measure and I got to meet him," Naruto explained.

"Oh," Shisui said. "Yeah so make yourself at home. I need to go talk to someone else about what happened," Naruto said. He walked out of the apartment and set off to where he remembered Kakashi's house to be. While he was wlaking a couple of drunk people spotted him and started in his direction.

"Well look at what we have here. The monster has wondered out of his lair," the obvious leader slurred out. "I don't have time for this. Get out of my way and I won't hurt you," Naruto said. "What are you gonna do," he slurred again. Naruto sighed then ran through some hand signs. "Fuuton: Gale force winds!" Naruto called. The resulting jutsu sent the men flying into a wall, knocking them out.

When he got to Kakashi's house he knocked and waited for him to answer. When he opened the door he was shocked to find a yound boy there. "Hello yound man. I'm Kakashi Hatake. What brings you to my house so late," Kakashi said.

"Hello Kakashi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here on urgent business and I need to talk to you," Naruto said. Kakashi was shocked by how authoritative he sounded. "OK please come in," Kakashi said and opened the door the rest of the way. Naruto walked in and plopped down on the couch.

Kakashi came in and sat across form him in a chair. "So what is so urgent that a seven-year old needs to speak to me at nine o'clock at night," Kakashi asked. "I'm here on urgent business for the Hokage. What I'm about to tell you is an SS-class village secret. If you speak of it without mine of the Hokage's express permission, you will be executed. Do you understand," Naruto ordered. "Yes I understand," Kakashi said getting serious.

"This may be hard for you to understand but I am not really 7 years old. In reality I am 34 years old. I traveled in time from 27 years in the future to change certain events that led to the death of the person I love," Naruto started. "Ok if this is true, and I'm not saying I believe you, then what does it have to do with me," Kakashi asked. "A lot actually. For starters you taught me a lot about being a ninja and you pushed me further then I thought I could ever go," Naruto said.

"How did you know me," Kakashi asked. "You were my jonin sensei and my predecessor to the Hokage hat. You appointed me as the seventh Hokage when I was 28 and I couldn't have been more grateful," Naruto said tearing up a bit. "Wait I was the sixth Hokage? I never really wanted that position. I saw what it did my sensei the fourth Hokage," Kakashi said.

"When I talked to him as I was dying from over using Kurama's chakra I told him that you had become Hokage and he was proud of you," Naruto said. "You talked to him?! How is that possible," Kakashi exclaimed. "This is where it get's a little hard to believe so don't interrupt," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded to show his affirmation.

"Ok. When I was 17 a group called the Akatsuki was gathering and draining all of the nine jinchuuriki. They were afrter me because I held the nine-tails. Minato was my dad that sealed it in me as you probably know. When they had the chakra of 7 of the tailed beasts their leader decided to try and take me himself because so far Itachi and Kisame proved incapable of capturing me. While fighting the man named Pein I entered the fox cloak, which is where I am surrounded by Kurama's chakra and have tails depending on how much of his power I am using, I went all the way to 7 tails worth of power. I had never gone to 8 but 7 wasn't enough so I pushed further and drew out more.

Once there I entered a berserk mode and yet it wasn't enough and I wouldn't draw more and yet I felt the seal breaking. I entered my mind to talk to Kurama and saw the seal was almost gone and he was begging me to stop because I would die. I fell to my knees and started crying. I then saw a bright light and felt a hand touch my cheek and lift my head. In front of me was th efface I knew as the Yondaime Hokage.

We talked for a while and had a father son moment. He explained that when he sealed Kurama in me he also sealed a part of his soul and chakra in me as a security system in case I drew too much power. He fixed the seal and I was able to defeat Pein and restore the village," Naruto explained at length.

"Wow. Just wow," Kakashi said amazed at the whole story. "So why are you here then," Kakashi asked. "As it turned out Pein was answering to someone else and wasn't the true leader. The real leader was a masked man going by the name Madara and Tobi. Now I had to fight him too and we found out his real identity and I don't want you to freak out like you did last time," Naruto said.

"Ok I won't," Kakashi said. "Promise me," Naruto ordered. "I promise," Kakashi said. "His real identity is Obito Uchiha your old teammate," Naruto said. Kakashi's only response was his jaw hitting the floor. "B-b-but h-how is t-that p-possible," Kakashi asked with a stutter. "He survived the cave in and found Madara's body at the time. Shortly after the encounter he saw something that scarred him till the day you two meet again. He saw you stab your other teammate, Rin, with a chidori and that changed him," Naruto said.

"So it's all my fault then," Kakashi said with a tear. "No it isn't. He should have talked to you before jumping to conclusions. He was your best friend after all," Naruto consoled. "I still can't help but feel think that it's my fault," Kakashi said. "Well that's why I came here. I know where he'll be though I don't know when. It could be an hour from now or it could be a week from now so I thought it would be best to talk to you now," Naruto said.

"Ok and where is that," Kakashi asked now seeming hopeful. "He'll be here at the Uchiha compound. Sometime soon he will approach Itachi to kill the whole clan. Itachi will alert me when this happens and me, you, Shisui, and him will confront Obito if you agree to help," Naruto said. "Of course I will help," Kakashi said almost immediately.

"Alright I just need to put a hiraishin seal on your neck and I will get you when the time comes," Naruto said. Kakashi turned around and Naruto quickly inked the seal on his neck. When he was done he said goodbye to Kakashi and used the seal in his apartment to flash home.

He got home to find Shisui passed out on the couch. Naruto tiptoed to his bedroom and dressed for bed. He crawled in and fell asleep instantly.

 **Timeskip 7 hours**

The next morning Naruto got up for school as usual. He got dressed in his favorite outfit and left for the academy. Half way there he ran into Kiba and his mom and they ran ahead laughing and messing around.

Once they got to the academy Naruto and Kiba ran in to their usual seats. They talked for a little until Iruka walked into the class room. "Settle down kids. Today we will be learning the three basic ninjutsu that all ninja learn. Now can anyone tell me what they are,' Iruka asked. Naruto's hand shot up and Iruka called on him.

"The henge, the substitution, and the clone," Naruto listed. "Very good Naruto. Now I know some of you are clan children and may know one already. Would anyone like to demonstrate," Iruka asked. Again Naruto's hand shot up and Iruka called on him. "Ok Naruto which one can you do," Iruka asked.

"All three," Naruto said. "Really? Well please show them then," Iruka said clearly impressed. Naruto got in front of the class and did the shadow clone jutsu. "Good clones and I'm impressed that you made ten at such a young age," Iruka said.

"Oh but they aren't regular clones. These are shadow clones," Naruto said. He demonstrated that by punching one and starting an all-out brawl between. "Yeah sorry about that. They are kinda testy because it's so early," Naruto said.

He dispelled them then did a substitution with Kiba because he knows him the best in the class and that would be the most impressive way to do it. For the henge he decided to surprise them by changing into his dad. "Wow Naruto you really can do all three. What made you choose the fourth Hokage though," Iruka asked. "That's a secret," Naruto giggled.

For the rest of class Naruto stayed in the back talking to Kiba mostly. When the bell rang him and Kiba went back to the same park they always go to after school. "Hey Kiba these are kinda like dates right?" Naruto asked innocently. "Yeah I guess they are," Kiba said.

"So that means we've been on 10 dates then. Don't you think it would be time for a first kiss," Naruto asked still acting innocent. "Are you asking to kiss me Naru," Kiba asked. "Yes," Naruto said. Kiba stepped closer and pressed their lips together. Even though it wasn't as passionate as some of the other ones they had shared in the other timeline, Naruto savored every second of it.

When Kiba pulled away from him Naruto swayed a little. "How was that Naru," Kiba asked with a blush. "That was breath takingly perfect Kiba," Naruto said. They went back to playing and sneaking looks at each other the whole time. A couple hours later Tsume showed up to take pick up Kiba so he gave Naruto a tight hug before following his mom home.

Naruto returned to his apartment and sat down in the kitchen next to Shisui. "How was today," Shisui asked awkwardly. "Good. School was fun and I got to kiss my future husband. So put together it was a good day," Naruto said. "That's good. It was kinda boring doing nothing though," Shisui said. "Yeah sorry about that. Hopefully Obito will make his move and you can go back to your normal life," Naruto said.

"Yes I hope he does too so I can give him a good beating and then maybe deal with Danzo," Shisui said. "Oh yeah it was Danzo that took your right eye. I think that it should have disintegrated when your eyes were healed," Naruto said. "I'm glad if it did. I don't want that old bastard using it,' Shisui growled.

"Don't worry he's next on the list. He plays a major part in everything bad that ever happens," Naruto said. Just then Naruto felt the activation of Itachi's seal. "It's time. Shisui grab my arm," Naruto said. When he had a good grip Naruto flashed to Kakashi and grabbed him without a word then flashed to standing behind Itachi.

"Kurama you ready for this," Naruto asked him mentally. **"I'm always ready to beat this chump,"** Kurama replied. Naruto entered his sage mode and Kyuubi mode so he was now glowing golden and had black markings all over his body. In his hand was a black staff and all around him was his truth seeking balls.

"Hello Obito. Long time no see. Last time I saw you I was stomping your head into the ground and ruining your plan for the Infinite Tsukuyomi," Narutop said with a grin. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my real name?!" Obito yelled clearly pissed by the interruption. "They are the backup I was talking about. We will stop you and my father without killing them," Itachi said.

"Obito, why are you doing this," Kakashi said stepping forward. "Kakashi," Obito snarled. "You killed the woman I loved right after I asked you to protect her! You betrayed me so you have no right to talk to me like that!" Obito growled. "No I didn't. I didn't kill Rin. We were surrounded and she asked me to kill her because the three-tails was taking over. The Hidden Mist village sealed it inside of her to destroy the Leaf. I told her no but when I ran at one of the shinobi surrounding us she jumped in the way. She killed herself to protect your memory and the village you loved. She wouldn't want this from you and you know it," Kakashi said.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Obito screamed. "You know that I'm telling the truth. You always knew when I was lying. Believe me when I say that I wish that I had died instead of her. Every day I live with the memory that I failed you and her and it kills me. So I wish it had been me and not you and me and not her because even though I'm physically alive I feel dead without you guys. So please, please, PLEASE COME HOME," Kakashi pleaded with tears in his eyes but not yet falling. Tears started to flow through the eye hole in Obito's mask.

"I need to think on this," Obito said then faded as if he had never been there. Kakashi fell to his knees and openly wept. "It didn't work. I couldn't save him," Kakashi sobbed. "Don't be so sure. He was crying pretty hard and I'm sure that he'll come bac," Naruto consoled. "So is that it," Itachi asked. "No we still need to stop Danzo and convince Fugaku to back down on his coup," Shisui said.

"Let me take of my father," Itachi said. "I guess that leaves us with Danzo," Naruto said. "Yes but it is late and we need sleep," Kakashi said. "Kakashi I will come to you tomorrow at 7 be ready," Naruto said and with that grabbed Shisui and brought him back to his place.

"Why did you bring me back here," Shisui questioned. "Danzo is still after you so you have to stay here until the cripple is dealt with," Naruto said. "I guess you're right," Shisui grumbled begrudgingly.

"Yes I am now get some sleep," Naruto said. He walked off and took his shower then got into bed. **"It all goes down tomorrow kit,"** Kurama said. "I know," Naruto said. **"After tomorrow you won't have things to fix for a few years. You'll get bored,"** Kurama said. "Not true. I can continue to win Kiba for myself again," Naruto said. **"Very true. Now go to sleep,"** Kurama said. "M'kay. Good night Kurama," Naruto said. **"Good night kit,"** Kurama purred.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there you go guys I got that done as fast as possible. So important announcement alert. In my original story there will be something very important showing up and I strongly urge you to go read it. It will involve a preview for this chapter and without reading it you might not understand why something happens in the next chapter so if you read it you will understand what I'm talking about here and no hints Raven. So until next time I'll be seeing ya. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Down a Traitor

Chapter 4: Taking a Traitor Down

 **A/N: Hey I am back guys with the new chapter. So I kinda feel like you guys don't really like this story, but hey I could be wrong. I feel that way because there is literally almost no feedback on this one. So if I'm wrong let me know but if I'm right I might put this one on hold and focus on the other three more. Let me know your thoughts in the comments/reviews. Now on a happier note this chapter has a major thing happen that I think you guys will like. I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up the next day ready for what was to come later. He was happy that taking down Danzo would mean that a lot of things would hopefully change. He knew some would still happen though and that's why he needed to do absolutely everything in his power to change things. He wanted more than anything to keep everyone dear to him safe.

Today was as Saturday which meant no school so he decided to see if Kiba wanted to hang out. He took the familiar route to Kiba's house, having gone here many time for their dates, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman that Naruto knew to be Kiba's sister Hana. "Hello can I help you?" Hana asked.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Is Kiba home?" Naruto greeted. "Yes one second," Hana said. She closed the door then shouted for Kiba. She reopened the dorr and smiled. "He'll be right down. You can wait for him in the living room," Hana said. "Thank you," Naruto said. He walked in to where he knew the living room was.

He was only there for a minute when Kiba walked in. Hana hadn't told him who was here but upon seeing who it was Kiba ran to give him a hug and squeezed him. "Naru!" Kiba cheered pecking him on the cheek. "Hey Kiba! Why such the enthusiastic greeting?" Naruto asked. "N-no reason," Kiba blushed. They sat on the couch to talk. "What're you doing here?" Kiba asked curiously. "I was bored and didn't have anything to do and we are kinda boyfriends now. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Like go on a date or something," Naruto asked. "Sure sounds like fun," Kiba said.

They left, after Kiba's mom gave permission, and started to walk around the village. Naruto had grabbed Kiba's hand along the way so they had their fingers intertwined. They walked in a companionable silence around the village. Naruto of course received the hateful stares but he didn't care. He would suffer anything just to have Kiba back.

Now that he had him he was determined to do anything to keep him. "Hey Naru. Do you really like me?" Kiba asked interrupting Naruto's thoughts. "Of course. How could I not? You're amazing and cute and I like you the moment I saw you," Naruto said. "Ok cool," Kiba said. "Why do you ask?" Naruto questioned. "Because I don't see why you would like me. You're so beautiful, amazing, funny, powerful, and perfect. You deserve the best there is to offer and I don't think I deserve you. I bet there would be a mile-long line of guys and girls alike to ask you out if they ever caught even a glimpse of the real you. I see you for you and I'm glad you chose me," Kbia said.

In that moment Naruto started to tear up. He had a couple of flash backs to his old life. He saw his and Kiba's first date where Kiba said how lucky he was to have him. He saw their one-year anniversary where Kiba declared his love to the whole village from the roof of the Hokage building. He saw the day Kiba proposed to him in the village center in front of everyone having written a giant message by rearranging the vending stalls. Finally, he saw their wedding and walking down the aisle towards Kiba and Kiba saying those exact words word for word. Everything he just said was his future wedding vows.

All of that rushed into Naruto's mind at once and he couldn't contain it. He lunged forward and grabbed Kiba in a big hug. "Never leave me," Naruto sobbed. Kiba was surprised at first then hugged him back with a smile. "Hey I promised that I wouldn't ever dream of that on our 6-month anniversary. I promised you that over and over again. What kind of husband would I be if I did leave you and break my most sacred promise?" Kiba soothed. "What!?" Naruto shouted pulling back shocked. He was sure he had misheard him. His Kiba had died right?

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked gaping at him. "You heard me. It's me Naru," Kiba said. "H-how? S-Sakura said y-you w-were dead?" Naruto stuttered out overcome with emotion. "I was. But it turned out Lady Tsunade had been trying to recreate a resurrection jutsu that an old Suna woman created," Kiba explained. "Lady Chiyo. You saved another one I care for. Thank you," Naruto whispered to the direction of Suna.

"Wait how did you get here though?" Naruto asked still confused. "Well after Tsunade brought me back, at the cost of her few remaining years, Sakura healed me and I was asking for you. She told me what had happened and I couldn't believe it. I was alone with the kids for two months without you. Then Killer Bee showed up looking to talk to you. I explained what had happened and he told me that it is a secret jutsu the tailed-beasts guard. He managed to talk the 8-tails into giving it to me and here I am," Kiba explained at length.

"I'm so happy that you're here and alive. Did anyone come with you?" Naruto asked. "Akamaru of course and Kakashi inisisted to come with. The things you're doing here have already started to affect our time. New memories are popping up as we sync timelines," Kiba said. "I couldn't let things happen the same. Not when I have the power to stop it," Naruto said. "I know. I didn't come back to stop you. I came back to help. I got the memories of spending this time together and I couldn't have been happier," Kiba said.

"Good because a major event is going on today. Remember when we all had to fight Danzo? Well if today goes well that will change," Naruto said. "Cool I'll be happy to help," Kiba said. "By the way why did you quote our wedding vows?" Naruto asked. "Well I wanted to see if you remembered them. I committed them to memory and I wanted to see if you would recognize them. Also I didn't know how else to break the news. I wasn't expecting such a big reaction though," Kiba said.

"Well I had thought you were dead and all of our memories together. Hearing the most special thing anyone has ever said to me again was a bit overwhelming," Naruto said shyly. "I understand. So what do you want to do now?" Kiba asked. "Let's go talk to Kakashi. If you got the altered memories than he did too. I know for a fact that there's something he's gonna have to cope with," Naruto said. "What happened?" Kiba asked. "Obito. We had an encounter with him that stopped him from killing the Uchiha clan. During the time they had a heated conversation," Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand and hiraishined to the seal on Kakashi. "I was wondering when I'd see you," Kakashi's voice said. "You know I didn't think it was possible to be late when I use the hiraishin but you seem to have pulled it off," Naruto commented. "It's good to see you Lord Seventh," Kakashi teased knowing Naruto hates being called that by friends. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Lord Sixth," Naruto said knowing Kakashi hates it equally as much.

"Alright, alright let's drop the whole Lord thing. It's just too weird," Kakashi said. He stepped out of the shadows and gave them an eye smile. "Now please tell me why I have a new memory of talking to Obito last night," Kakashi questioned. "Well we managed to stop him from murdering his clan and the other you got into a match of feelings with him. I'm pretty sure you set him on the path to come back," Naruto said.

"Are you sure? I can have my best friend back?" Kakashi asked tearing up a little. "Yes I'm sure and yes you can," Naruto answered. Kakashi raced forward and embraced Naruto in a bear hug. "Thank you for this," Kakashi wept. "Hey don't mention it. This is why I came back other than to save Kiba. Which I will need you guys for if Kisame shows up early. He won't live very long if he does. Killing him once wasn't enough," Naruto growled his eyes going red for emphasis.

"We'll be there," Kakashi and Kiba said though they knew Naruto didn't need help with anyone. "Now all we have to do is deal with Danzo. He should be a lot easier now that he won't have a sharingan to use the Izanagi," Naruto said. "What happened to the one he took from Shisui Uchiha?" Kiba asked. "Kurama healed Shisui's eyes and gave him an even more powerful dojutsu. This caused the sharingan eye to disintegrate," Naruto explained.

"I bet Danzo wasn't happy about that," Kakashi smiled. "No he was not. I could hear his scream from my apartment," Naruto laughed. "So when are we scheduled to kick Danzo's ass?" Kiba asked. "Well I was gonna wait till later, to spend time with the other Kiba, but since you're here we can do it now," Naruto said. "Ok we should do it now. Then we can catch up and you can tell me about how it's been here," Kiba said.

"Alright it's a date. Now I need to get two others then I'll be going that way," Naruto said. "Going where?" Kiba asked. "To Danzo's hide out in the Forest of Death. Kakashi should know where I mean but just in case take a clone," Naruto said making a clone for them.

They nodded and followed the clone on his way. Naruto took off running wanting a breather to take in all that happened today. He took the rooftops till he was on top of his apartment. He climbed through a sky light in the ceiling. Shisui was shocked to come into the living room to find him home.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were spending most of the day with your future husband," Shisui said. "Yeah I was till I found out that he was able to be brought back to life, acquire the necessary jutsu to travel back, and come here to surprise me this morning," Naruto breathless. "Wow that's awesome! So what are you doing here?" Shisui asked still confused.

"We decided to move on Danzo now so meet us at the hide out entrance," Naruto said. "You're no coming with me?" Shisui asked. "There's one other I need ot talk with," Naruto said vanishing through the window. "Wow he's good. I see why he was Hokage," Shisui commented.

Naruto ran towards the Hokage tower to inform Sarutobi. He go there in no time at all and went in through the window. "Ah Lord Seventh how nice of you to stop by. What is it you need this fine evening," Sarutobi asked. "Good evening Lord Third. I came to tell you that Danzo will be dealt with tonight. Me, my husband that managed to come back to life and travel here, Shisui, and Lord Sixth that came back with him will make sure of that," Naruto said.

"Are you sure the four of you can handle Danzo?" Sarutobi asked. "I assure you we can. Me and Kakashi are kage level ninja, Shisui is almost kage level, and Kiba isn't far behind him. Me, Kakashi, and Kiba all fought in the war against the most powerful shinobi of our time and won. Danzo will be done for," Naruto said. "Ok good. What do you need me to do?" Sarutobi asked. "Have Anbu ready to arrest what survives and Jonin to deal with the ROOT anbu he has out when they get called back," Naruto instructed. "Alright consider it done and please be careful. If things go right down the road you might be the fifth Hokage instead," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and left while Sarutobi sent the orders out.

Naruto was walking down the street when he ran into tow familiar faces. It was a 16-year-old version of him and Kiba. He heard the Kiba look alike start to talk but he didn't care. He needed answers. "Who are you and why are you impersonating me and my husband at 16. Also how do you know exactly what we looked like down to the clothes?" he demanded. "Wait you mean you're married to Kiba? Awesome!" the one that looks like him exclaimed. "We are you though form another universe. How are you so intelligible at 7-years-old?" the other blonde questioned. "Oh damn this is gonna be complicated. I'm not actually 7. I time traveled back using a jutsu from Kurama after my Kiba was killed by Kisame Hoshigake," Naruto said.

"Is every Naruto's life fucked up!?" the other Naruto exclaimed in exasperation. "It worked out though because Tsunade was able to save him using a costly jutsu from a lady named Chiyo. Also I was the seventh Hokage and the most powerful shinobi in my old life," Naruto said. "You did marry Kiba too," the other Naruto conceded. "Yes and we had two kids named Jiraiya and Gurren," Naruto said. "Ok maybe there's awesomeness mixed in," the other Naruto said.

"So why did you two come here?" Naruto asked. "We just wanted to come and see other worlds," Kiba said. "Also now that I've met you I want to give you a seal that will allow you to hiraishin to each other across the worlds if we need help. Also there's an Anbu version that has one and you can call him for help too," big Naruto said. Naruto took the seal offered to him. "Thank you I am on my way to fight Danzo and if I need help I will call," Naruto said. Once they had left Naruto continued towards the base.

He decided to skip the rest of the walk and hiraishined to the seal on Kiba. They were perched in a tree when Naruto appeared in a golden flash. "Hey where have you been?" Kiba asked. "I met some new friends on the way from telling Sarutobi what I need from him," Naruto said. "Who did you meet?" Kakashi asked. "Me and Kiba," Naruto said. "What?" Shisui asked. "They were inter-dimensional travelers. They were seeing what other universes are like and they came here. We talked and they gave me a seal that allows for cross dimensional travel for us. Oh and they were dating too so that's a plus," Naruto said.

"Cool they sound nice. Now what are we going to do about Danzo?" Kiba asked. "Once we get in there any individual agents will be dealt with by clones. Shisui I wasn't you to use the new sight to find Danzo. When we find him we all attack hard and fast to subdue him. Once he is dealt with the ROOT team stationed outside the village for emergencies should come running and they will be dealt with by jonin from Sarutobi. Finally, I want to find Sai and hopefully save him before he goes emotionless," Naruto said. "Hai! Hokage-sama," they all said. "Grr I hate that and you know it," Naruto growled. Kiba winked t Kakashi because they decided to do that while waiting for him.

Shisui scanned the compound and found Danzo's chakra signature deep down in a secluded room. "He's there about 4 floors down," Shisui informed. "Alright give me one second," Naruto said. He put his hands together in a ram seal. He took in a deep breath feeling the nature chakra. When he breathed out and opened his eyes they were now frog like with the slits of Kurama.

His body turned into golden flames and transformed into his grown up body and he had the black markings of the Rikudo Sennin all over him. In his hand was a black staff and behind him was a giant golden tail. "Wow you aren't holding back. Full Rikudo Sennin mode and Kurama mode," Kiba whistled. "No I'm not and you shouldn't either. Even without the Izanagi Danzo and the rest of ROOT are formidable foes. I'm sure your overconfidence let Kisame get the upper hand on you," Naruto said to them. Kakashi unveiled his sharingan and Kiba grew in size with his wolf like features becoming more accentuated with razor sharp claws and elongated pupils and fangs.

"Wow do all of the shinobi hide their true abilities in your time?" Shisui commented. "No only the really strong and smart ones. You don't want to see what I can do when I let go and go all out. A lot of stuff gets broken usually," Naruto said. "Yes it does. He stopped Madara Uchiha by himself. He's scary powerful and has a lot of SSS-class ninjutsu. That's how he got the nickname God of Ninjutsu," Kiba said.

They all jumped to the entrance and Naruto made 1000 clones, which amazed Shisui since most people can only make one or two before passing out. He sent them barreling into the hideout. They went room to room and subdued all of the agents inside. Once they were taken care of Naruto and the others rushed in. They headed straight to where Danzo was located inside the base. They made it to his door without interruption from traps or anything else.

Naruto used a high powered wind jutsu to knock down the door. They stepped inside then blocked the door behind them. "Hello people. To what do I owe this visit?" Danzo asked calmly. "Danzo Shimura you are charged with 20 counts of high treason against the Leaf. Come quietly or be taken down," Naruto commanded.

"I don't think I want to," Danzo said. "Then we will have no choice but to use force," Naruto said. "I don't think so," Danzo said. He jumped to hide behind his throne. Four guards appeared at the corners of the room and one of them was Sai. "These are my four best agents in all of ROOT. You'll never beat them," Danzo gloated. All four of the enemies rushed them and started battling the four of them. None of them were a match, however, and were quickly beaten.

"Your lackeys are down Danzo. Now show yourself," Naruto called. "Who are you and how do you have so much power!?" Danzo yelled back with his voice echoing around the room. Naruto closed his eyes to still his senses waiting for an impeding attack. "I am someone from your future. I am the weapon you sought to make. But Sarutobi never let you," Naruto taunted back singing the last part like a child.

"A weapon hmm? You couldn't be that demon brat. He is but a child," Danzo spat. "Are you so sure? You call him a demon and demons love to pretend," Naruto mocked him. "Tell me what you and I will spare your life," Danzo growled. "Hmmm. Let me think. No! Heh you honestly think you can beat all four of us?" Naruto laughed. "No but I won't have to lift a finger," Danzo said.

"If you're relying on the three teams you keep outside then don't. They have already been dealt with," Naruto smirked. "Who are you?! I demand to know," Danzo shouted. "I told you. I'm a demon," Naruto said. Naruto flung out his hand at light speed while side stepping Danzo's flying kick. His outstretched arm caught Danzo by the throat. Naruto preceded to lift him up and body slammed him into the ground by his throat.

This all happened so fast that the sharingan only caught the boy slam at the end. "Holy Shit!" the other three exclaimed. "Bitch thought he was faster than me. That's why I always sparred full force with Lee," Naruto smiled. Naruto kneeled down by Danzo's head and whispered, "Now you see what I was saying?" He let his eyes go blood red while he talked. Danzo screamed then fainted having seen Kurama behind his eyes.

"Well that was certainly something," Kakashi said. "Yes but what do we do with him?" Shisui asked. "We give him to Sarutobi and watch him be sentenced to death," Naruto said. "Good because killing him once wasn't enough after everything he pulled," Kiba snarled. "Agreed," Naruto said.

Naruto told them to grab on and he grabbed Sai and Danzo. He used the Hiraishin to go to the seal he knew to be in his father's office. When they arrived Sarutobi was doing paperwork but when he noticed them he smiled. "I see you guys won. Congratulations just leave him anywhere and Anbu will take him," Sarutobi instructed. "One second. I want to seal his chakra completely first," Naruto said.

He drew a seal on Danzo that glowed bright red then vanished. "There he can no longer use chakra. Now also I want you to rehabilitate this young boy here named Sai. He will be a strong ally one day," Naruto said laying Sai on the couch. "I will see to it. On an even better note Fugaku has been arrested by Itachi for planning a coup and the chosen replacement is you Shisui," Sarutobi smiled.

"Really?" Shisui asked shocked. "Yes really. Restore your clan's name and keep them safe," Sarutobi said. Shisui nodded then left for his clan. "As for you three time travelers you oughta go about as normal. No need to cause a fuss," Sarutobi said. "Hai," they said. "I will see you the next time something must change," Naruto said. They all bowed and left. Naruto and Kiba walked around for a while and Kakashi went home.

"So we won't have much to do for a long time," Kiba said. "No but we do have the time to spend together. I say officially announce our dating at 11 because otherwise no one will take it seriously too soon," Naruto said. "Sounds good. I love you Naru," Kiba said. "I love you too. Now we both need rest I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said. They kissed then went their separate ways. Naruto smiled his whole way home.

 **Timeskip 7 years**

It's been 7 years since Naruto traveled back and honestly he was happy he did. He had made Sarutobi push the graduation age by 2 years which amazingly postponed all of the major events. Today though was the day that they were set to graduate. Some things happened just like he remembered like Raven coming into school when he was 8. Other things didn't like all the girls falling over him when he got Rookie of the year and when he and Kiba came out as dating.

Naruto was lost in thought walking to the room with Kiba to get team assignments. Today is gonna be a good day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that's the chapter folks. I know incredibly evil place to end the chapter but hey you all should expect this by now. As I said above let me know if you guys want this one to continue or not by anyway possible. Next to update will be Naruto's Saviors so keep your eyes out for that it will feature the first time Anbu and Naruto's saviors fight together. That's all I gotta say for know so as I say. Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5: And the Cycle Repeats

Chapter 5: And the Cycle Repeats

 **A/N: Wassup my lovely readers? Been a while since I updated this story. Sorry bout that been busy ya know with the other 5 stories. So I was looking at my bio the other day and realized that on the 24** **th** **of January I will have been a member of this site for 1 whole year. It feels like it has been so much longer. Also in may it will be 1 year since I started writing. 1 whole year of bringing y'all the kibanaru that we all love and need. I love you all and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And I know y'all know what the m on the story means. As always this is for you Kiba love you lots. So without anymore of my sentimental shit. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto and Kiba got to the room, holding hands, they sat in the normal place right next to each other. All of the girls eyed Kiba jealously to have Naruto. "I still can't get used to all of the girls liking me. It's creepy," Naruto whispered to Kiba. "Yeah it's kinda weird to see them after you and not Sasuke," Kiba whispered back.

"Yeah it is. What's weirder is that we are dating and they know that yet still they want me. Have you seen the way they look at you?" Naruto whispered again. "I have. They look at me jealously like they are planning my death," Kiba said with a glare at Naruto's fan club. There were a few eeps and some clattering of chairs. They turned to see the girls gone that were swooning over Naruto.

"Jealous Kiba?" Naruto smiled. "No. You're my husband I know I ain't got nothing to worry about," Kiba said. "You always were jealous over girls. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I want anyone else ever. I love you too much for that. Also we still gotta get our kids back," Naruto said squeezing Kiba's hand. "Yeah we do. How do ya think team placements will be this time?" Kiba asked. "Exactly the same as last time. I told Sarutobi exactly who needed to be on what team with each other. We don't wanna change too much," Naruto said. "Aww but I wanted to be on a team with you," Kiba whined. "Sorry babe it's already set," Naruto said. "Fine," Kiba pouted.

Iruka walked in a moment later and started to explain the test and call people to take it. One by one people went back some came back with hitai-ates and others didn't. When everyone had gone, Naruto and Kiba obviously passing, Iruka started giving out his assignments. They were all the same until the very last one. Team 5 Raven Tenchi, Blaine Yuhi, and Drew Kenchi.

"Blaine wasn't supposed to show up for a while," Naruto said to Kiba. "Yeah I know. I guess not everything is exactly how it happened. We will need to be on the lookout for more changes," Kiba said. Naruto agreed and went back to studying people. When Iruka was done listing off people, the senseis came and picked up their new students. Once Kiba left Naruto was alone waiting for Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was brooding as usual and Sakura was eyeing them both.

Kakashi arrived a little late so Naruto felt a prank was order. He rigged a kunai to launch the split second after the door opened masked with chakra. Kakashi wasn't surprised, however, and caught it with his fingers. "First impression… I hate you two but blondie is cool. Meet on the roof in five," Kakashi ordered.

Naruto poofed away having been a shadow clone. The other two lazily made their way up to the roof. When they were all gathered Kakashi spoke, "Congratulations on passing the genin exam. Well almost passing. You still have to pass my test. Tomorrow at 7 am at training ground 7 we will see if you are genin. For now we will do intros," Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

"Can you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. _She's so annoying,_ Naruto and Kakashi both thought. "OK. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes are personal. My dislikes are personal. My dreams never thought of it. My hobbies aren't for kids," Kakashi said smiling. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are (looks at Naruto and Sasuke). My dislikes are Ino-pig. My dream is (looks at them again and blushes). My hobbies are (looks at them and squeaks)," Sakura introduced. "Very informative," Kakashi sighed inwardly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Kiba, ramen, and training. My dislikes are annoying people, bullies, fangirls, and Sakura. My dream is to be married to Kiba with two kids. My hobbies are private between me and Kiba," Naruto said. Sakura looked like a truck had run her over after that. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is stupid and I'm not doing it," Sasuke said. "Wow your brother said you were arrogant but I didn't think it was this much," Naruto said.

"The fuck did you just say?" Sasuke growled. "You heard me," Naruto said calmly. Just as Sasuke was bout to get up Kakashi spoke. "Enough. Calm down Sasuke he's trying to rile you up," Kakashi said. Sasuke gave his typical "hn" and turned away. "Now do as I said tomorrow and don't eat or you'll puke," Kakashi said then he was gone. "Cya later," Naruto said then disappeared in a yellow flash. "What the hell?" the two left gaped.

Naruto was back in his apartment now. It was decorated with pictures of him and Kiba all over the place. "Home sweet home," Naruto smiled at himself. He picked up the nearest picture of himself and Kiba together at a fair. He flopped on the couch and watched the picture. Kiba had the biggest smile in the world on in the picture and Naruto remembered they kissed right after it was taken. Kiba was coming over later after his team's intro.

Naruto fell asleep on the couch dozing and was awoken by Kiba an hour later. "Tired?" Kiba asked. "Yeah. I didn't remember Sakura being this annoying last time," Naruto yawned. "Yeah she was but you were always too busy chasing her to notice," Kiba teased. "I've told you so many times I wasn't actually chasing her. I was trying to ignore my feelings for guys and in particular you," Naruto said.

"I know. Just can't help teasing ya about it," Kiba chuckled. "Grr. You're so mean," Naruto said. Kiba stuck his tongue out at Naruto. "Don't stick out your tongue unless you're prepared to have it sucked," Naruto winked. "Anytime," Kiba said. Naruto got up and crossed over to Kiba. He captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Kiba lifted his arms and Naruto gingerly took off his shirt. Naruto had Kiba take off his shirt as well.

They grabbed each other and walked to Naruto's bedroom. Once in the room they fell on the bed. Naruto's hands were roaming all over Kiba's chest pushing into his firmness. Kiba's hands found Naruto's ass and started kneeding them like dough.

Naruto moaned at his touch and straddled Kiba. Kiba pressed up with his crotch and Naruto pushed down to grind on it hard. Kiba leaned up and started sucking on Naruto's neck leaving a nice hickey. Naruto moaned harder at the contact loving it. Naruto unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them slowly. Naruto reached his hand into his underwear and started palming his erection still grinding on Kiba's clothed cock.

Kiba was openly moaning at the feeling and staring hungrily at Naruto's actions. Kiba reached up and cupped him through his clothes. Naruto whimpered a little at the contact looking into Kiba's eyes. "It's been a while Naru," Kiba smiled. "Too long," Naruto sighed. Kiba snaked his hand into Naruto's boxers and took over the ministrations. "I've missed this so much," Naruto moaned. "Me too," Kiba breathed out.

Naruto got off of Kiba and slowly slipped his clothes off. When he got them off his erect dick bobbed into existence for Kiba to see. "God I've missed this sight," Kiba said drooling a little. "Me too," Naruto said. At thirteen Naruto's dick stood an impressive six and a half inches. Naruto let them drop to the floor and stepped outta them.

Naruto was standing over Kiba looking at his body. "I think I'm over dressed for this party. Help me get ready Naru," Kiba winked. Naruto crawled back to Kiba's crotch and undid his pants as well. He pulled them down slowly and when they got past his bulge his dick sprang out in its very impressive 7 and a half inches.

Naruto, not wasting any time, engulfed the whole thing burying his nose in Kiba's sparse pubes. Kiba gasped at his cock being suddenly surrounded by Naruto's mouth. "Damn Naru. Still so good," Kiba moaned. Naruto hummed at the compliment sending vibrations up Kiba's member. Kiba gripped the sheets at the feeling of his husband sucking him again.

Naruto quickly started bobbing his head sucking hard. "Fuck!" Kiba moaned loudly. Kiba's hips started buck and thrust wanting more of his dick to be swallowed. Naruto held him down and reangled his head so Kiba's cock went down his throat. Each time it did Naruto contracted his throat closing around it. "Fuck Naru! If you keep that up I'm gonna cum," Kiba shouted.

Naruto pulled off of his sucking and smiled. "Going soft on me in your old age?" Naruto smirked. "You asked for it," Kiba growled. Quickly he flipped them so Naruto was underneath him. Kiba let out a kinda feral growl. "You're my beta," Kiba said. His fangs elongated slightly and his dick twitched starting to leak lots of pre.

Kiba descended on Naruto and quickly buried his dick all the way in Naruto hitting his prostate. "KIBA!" Naruto shouted loudly. Naruto gripped Kiba's shoulders roughly. Kiba started thrusting in and out striking Naruto's prostate each time. Kiba was relentless in his animalistic state. Naruto couldn't contain his moans and shrieks. Eir

Naruto was quickly brought to climax after that. His cum coated both of their chests coming out in big spurts. Kiba showed no sign of slowing though and kept pounding into him. Kiba flipped him and now Naruto was on his hands and knees. Kiba leaned over him thrusting in with even more deadly accuracy on the prostate.

Kiba leaned down and sunk his fangs into Naruto's shoulder drawing blood. With the added sensation Naruto was brought to climax for a second time dirtying the sheets beneath them. With a few more thrusts Kiba, being driven by hearing his balls slap against Naruto's, finally shoved all the way in releasing with a howl of Naruto's name.

When he came down from his high of the climax, Kiba looked down at Naruto's clearly spent body. "Oh shit! I didn't hurt you did I?" Kiba asked worriedly. "No you gave me what I wanted," Naruto mumbled sleepily. "Ok good," Kiba said. He pulled the sheets off the bed and laid the two of them under what was left. They fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and left a note for Kiba telling him where he's going. Naruto arrived at the place early and sat talking to Kurama while he waited. He was thrown from his mind when Sakura and Sasuke showed up.

Naruto tuned them out waiting for Kakashi to get there. Kakashi arrived an hour later and Sakura yelled at him for being late. He explained the bell test just like last time but with a twist. "So you two will be trying to get a bell," Kakashi said. "But there's three of us," Sakura said confused. "No only you and Sasuke are trying to get a bell. You must get one from me or Naruto," Kakashi said throwing a bell at Naruto.

"Why doesn't he have to fight you?" Sasuke asked. "He doesn't have to because I already know he can get it from me without trying. Quite frankly I don't want to fight him," Kakashi said. "Still sore about last time Kakashi?" Naruto laughed. "N-no," Kakashi laughed back. "Mhmm ok," Naruto said knowing he's lying.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the exchange confused. "What's so special about him? He's just an orphan. I'm an Uchiha I shouldn't have to do this," Sasuke said arrogantly clearly jealous. "If Shisui heard you say that you'd regret it," Naruto scowled. "Well what do you know," Sasuke spat. "A lot more than you do," Naruto said calmly. "And how's that?" Sasuke glared. "Sorry that's above your security clearance," Naruto said.

"Whatever baka," Sasuke said. "I'd watch who you're calling an idiot,' Naruto said drawing the slightest bit of Kurama's chakra to make his eyes go red. Sasuke did a double take at his eyes but they were back to blue in the next second.

"Anyways your test starts now!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke and Sakura jumped away and Naruto and Kakashi stood there. "How long till they try something do you think?" Naruto asked. "Not sure. Probably will be Sasuke that tries first and he'll probably go after you the way he was talking to ya," Kakashi said. "Yeah I bet he will," Naruto sighed. "And the cycle repeats. Eh Naruto?" Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah it does," Naruto chuckled.

They waited for a few minutes before Sasuke showed his head. Naruto and Kakashi noticed him long before he made his move with a fire jutsu. Naruto dodged it with ease with a shadow clone appearing behind Sasuke lightly kicking him forward into the clearing. "So Sasuke you think you're better than me? Prove it," Naruto said putting his hands up to fight.

"You asked for it," Sasuke growled. He ran at Naruto, who just stood there, and sent hit after hit at him each being blocked. The last punch in the combo Naruto stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him forward off balance to hit the dirt. Naruto half smiled and stepped back waiting for him to get up. Sasuke started laughing and stood back up. "Hm?" Naruto asked curiously. "I got it," Sasuke laughed holding a bell. "Oh did you? Are you sure?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes! It's right here. Don't you see?" Sasuke said aggravated. "Kai," Naruto said. The bell vanished and all he was holding was a rock. "No you will have to try better than that to get this," Naruto said holding up the true bell. "How?!" Sasuke spat. "A very simple genjutsu. You should've detected it yet sadly no," Naruto sighed. "How are you so strong?!" Sasuke shouted. "That is still above your clearance," Naruto said.

Sasuke disappeared after that presumably looking for Kakashi who had left during the fight. Naruto chuckled able to feel where he went. "I wonder if he'll be a little better this time," Naruto sighed. He summoned several powerful clones and took a nap.

 **Timeskip a few hours**

When Naruto woke up he got the memories of his clones. Sakura had watched him sleep for a while not even taking the bell. Sasuke had made another attempt but the clones were sufficient in stopping him. Naruto walked back to where they were held last time. Both of them were tied to a post now.

"Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful. Do either of you know what this was all about? Why would we put you in three man squads? Teamwork! This was all about you two working together and you failed. Naruto knew this and that's exactly why he didn't participate. You're both banned from the shinobi academy," Kakashi said the normal rant.

"What!? Please no!?" they both shouted. "Fine I'll give you one more chance. I need to make a report and I'll be right back," Kakashi said. He left and now it was only the three of them. "I've got extra food for one of you so here decide who gets it," Naruto said. "Give it to him. He needs it," Sakura said. "No give it to her," Sasuke said. "How about I give it to both of you?" Naruto suggested. He split it up and fed them. "Better?" Naruto asked. They both nodded. "Good. You pass," Naruto smiled.

"Wait what?" Sakura said. "Yep he asked me to do the final evaluation and you passed. See you both tomorrow for missions," Naruto smiled. He tossed a kunai at their ropes untying them then disappeared in his yellow flash. He arrived back at the apartment with Kiba nowhere in sight. "Guess he had stuff to do," Naruto said. He found a note on the fridge for him.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _You're probably wondering where I am right now. Well I'm not gonna tell ya. That'll ruin the surprise for my baby. So instead I'll say meet me at the spot where we first met all those long years ago. You remember the meadow? I think you'll like what I have planned. I'll be there waiting. Can't wait to see your face. I love you Naru._

 _Always yours,_

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

Naruto laughed at the note and put his jacket back on shaking his head smiling. He walked out the front door and ran off towards where Kiba was waiting. He ran through the trees trying to think what he had planned. Unable to come up with anything he kept running.

He arrived to see Kiba laying in the grass smiling at the stars with Akamaru. Naruto jumped down from the trees and smiled. "Hey Kiba," Naruto said. "Hey Naru. I'm glad ya remembered this place," Kiba said still looking up. "Course. How could I forget the place I met the love of my life?" Naruto said. "Very true," Kiba said.

He stood up and walked over to Naruto still smiling. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar box and handed it to Naruto. "Is this what I think it is," Naruto asked going wide eyed. "Mhm," Kiba smiled brighter. "B-but how?" Naruto asked going to tears. "I found the place that I bought it from. I figured you'd want it back," Kiba said.

Naruto opened the box and pulled out the whisker and fang necklace he loved so much. It still had the same look to it and it even had the exact same inscription on the back. Naruto turned it over and read the note he loved so much for the millionth time. "Naruto you are the love of my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't ever wanna lose you and I hope you feel the same. Let this serve as a promise that I will always make my way back to you. No matter what the cost I will find you. Whether that be in this life or the next. Happy Birthday Naru! Forever yours, Kiba."

Naruto threw the necklace on and grabbed Kiba in a hug. He kissed him several times after that. They ended up laying down in the meadow and taking a nap.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So guys how was that? Pretty cute if ya ask me. And damn that took a long time to write. I swear these things are taking more and more outta me lol. So originally I was planning to update neglected next but since it is so highly requested next to update will be Saviors. I hope to get that out to ya soon. As always fave, follow, and review. I love ya all as always. So that's all I gotta say and I'm sure y'all don't read these things anyway, except you Kiba I know, so until next time. Cya!**


	6. Apologies!

Hey yall its the author here. Now before all of u grab your pitchforks and start trying to murder me let me explain. Sorry that i havent updated in forever I have been very preoccupied. It was close to the end of school and i really needed to pass since it was my junior year so i put down writing for a little while to focus on that. Well good news i passed all of my classes but bad news the good laptop i was using to type out all of my stories was the schools so i had to give that back. So any updates that come out over the summer i would like to apologize now for all of the mistakes. My personal laptop's keys are tiny and shitty so it is a lot harder to type correctly. But i promise u i Will get back to writing asapasap. Through popular demand next update will be saviors. Hope u all enjoy when i get that done for yall. I love u all as always and i wish u a good day. i typed this on my phone btw so probably not great either. Until next time. Cya!


End file.
